We Can't
by deathroses
Summary: Hermione and Harry Oneshot. PreDeathly Hallows, after Halfblood Prince. Summer after sixth year. Harry sits facing the fireplace, dwelling on the events that had suddenly occurred. Who better to comfort him than his best friend?


**Author's Note: Oneshot. Featuring Harry and Hermione. The setting is the Burrow, summer after sixth year. I started writing this a long time ago, just after book six was released, but long before Deathly Hallows. Still, it focuses on Harry and Hermione, so that's what matters. Please READ and REVIEW.**

Harry Potter stared deeply into the charred remains of the logs and the glowing embers in the fireplace. He just sat holding his knees up to his chest, on the old, worn rug in the Weasley's living room.

Thoughts ran through his mind, indecipherable to an outsider, but clear as crystal to their owner. _Flash._ Draco. _Flash._ Snape. _Flash. _Dumbledore's limp and lifeless form. _Flash._ Bill's head in bandages. _Flash._ The white tomb. _Flash._ Ginny.

Tears fell silently from Harry's eyes, down his cheek, dropping onto his hands that were clutching his legs.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the stairs, and he froze; his muscles tense, ready to grab his wand at his side. He relaxed as he saw a busy-haired girl of seventeen descend the last step in a white dressing gown. He let out the breath he was unconsciously holding, and he turned back to the fireplace.

"I knew you'd be down here," Hermione said after a long pause.

"Yeah, well, you know everything," he replied, trying to make it a compliment rather than a bitter remark.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I know some things. Like academic facts and problem solving. Like the feeling that you can't breathe after you lose someone you love," she paused and Harry kept looking straight ahead. "But I don't know what you're thinking."

Harry turned to see one of his best friends walking slowly over to him. He opened the quilt he had around himself and beckoned Hermione to join him. She sat down, wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. He then closed the wing of the quilt and he held his arms tightly around her.

They said nothing for a while, just listening to one another's breathing. Hermione listened to Harry's heartbeat, and he noticed the rise and fall of her resting form. As he was holding her, he felt his skin tingle and a warm sensation running through his body.

Hermione lifted her head and looked into Harry's emerald eyes. He could only stare back into her brown ones. She leaned in and kissed Harry softly on the lips.

She pulled away, hesitantly looking into his eyes. Harry could only see the glaze of passion in hers, same as his. Trying not to think, he leaned into her and kissed her back. Hermione pulled her arms out of the blanket and put them around Harry's neck, falling back onto the rug and pulling him with her. He rested his knees on both sides of her and continued kissing, tongues delving deep for feeling and Hermione's hands in his already messy hair.

He didn't know what he was doing; it just felt right. Harry pressed Hermione down into the rug, grinding their hips a little and she answered back with a thrust upwards. He moaned into their kiss, and she tugged at his bed shirt, pulling it up over his back, running her fingers under the fabric and trailing her fingernail on his skin. She then crossed her arms over herself and went to pull her nightgown off.

Harry stopped her, and she looked at him with lost eyes. "No," he said, sitting up, turning away from her once again. "No. I can't. We can't. This isn't for me…You're not for me. What about Ron? What about Ginny?...We can't."

Hermione sat up and place her hand on his face, gently turning him towards her, tracing her fingers along his chin. "Just don't think about it. Don't think about them. You're overanalyzing this. This is all raw passion. Just _passion_. It doesn't mean anything." Her finger tips played on his chin, along his lips.

"But…but Ginny…," he said weakly, halted by Hermione's lips on his once more. He was thoroughly confused. _This is Hermione. Your best friend since first year. Ron's crush since second year. What is happening? You love Ginny!_ But all thoughts were fruitless now, for Hermione had pulled him back on top of her again, and had successfully removed his shirt and her nightgown, revealing more skin than he had ever seen.

Harry looked down at his best friend. She had stopped kissing, panting, leaning on her elbows in nothing but her underwear. He was gobsmacked at the vision, taking in the sight of her breasts, heaving up and down with her quick breaths. Slowly, he lifted his finger and ran it in between her breasts, down to her navel, making her shudder. Her head lolled back and he kissed her neck, sucking a little, continuing down her collarbone, down to her chest.

He hesitated but Hermione's moan of pleasure egged him on. He took a perk nipple in his mouth, sucking, licking, and nipping lightly. The other he fondled, twirling circles around the pink bud. She made some more pleasurable noises and Harry felt himself getting aroused.

Harry switched to her other breast and continued his process; Hermione squealed a little and lifted her hand to his side, rubbing down to his hips. Steadily, she moved her hand towards the front of his boxers, slightly cupping him, making his breath hitch. Boldly, she slipped her hand down Harry's shorts and he gasped aloud, her fingers smoothly rubbing him back and forth, making him pause in his actions and groan into her chest. She smiled, moving her hand steadily faster, and Harry's breathing quickened.

Suddenly he stopped her hand and pulled it away from him. Hermione only looked confused once more, about to say something, but stopped when he looked her straight in the eyes and started to pull off her underwear. He glanced down to her brown curls and was floored; he had never seen a woman like this before, and the fact that this was his best friend just made it all the more difficult to comprehend. Hermione sat up and pulled down his own shorts, and started kissing him once more, sitting in his lap, wrapping her legs on either side of him. She held his face with her hands, kissing deeply, pushing herself closer to him so that his erection was pressed against her; the butterflies in Harry's stomach fluttered wildly, and his mind whirled at what was happening. He couldn't stand it much longer.

Hermione pushed Harry back to the rug, and kissed him fiercely, grinding her hips against his. She then stopped, and slowly, rose herself up and positioned Harry at her entrance, carefully lowering herself down, shutting her eyes and moaning as she was. Harry's heart was pounding, and all he could do was shut his own eyes at the sensation, silently groaning. Then Hermione began a pace, going up and down, and Harry was forced to groan much louder, loving the feeling of the friction. Up and down she went, going faster and faster, the pair of them making pleasurable sounds all the while. Harry felt himself very close to the edge, and placed his hands on both sides of Hermione's hips, pushing her on to go even faster, and then he exploded into her, a final groan passing through his lips. Hermione kept her pace, and the she too came, her body pulsing as her orgasm went through her. Panting, she bent down and laid her head on Harry's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, side-sweeping her hair off her sweat plastered face, running his fingers over her hair.

Harry barely had time to revel in what had just occurred when he heard footsteps coming from the staircase. He froze, panicking, his heart battering his chest, debating whether to stay as he was, or push Hermione off and make an attempt to compose themselves. It was Hermione who acted first, though, and sat bolt-right up, throwing on her night gown, so Harry sat up as well and grabbed the quilt to pull around him.

But when he saw Ginny peer her head around the staircase wall, all groggy from sleep, his adrenaline rushed, and all the color drained from his face. Ginny rubbed her eyes and walked toward them. "Hermione," she yawned, "I woke up and saw you weren't there so I was wondering where you had g– oh, hi Harry. What're you two doing awake…?" Her sentence faded in her throat and she stopped walking. She noticed a guilty look in both of their faces, and how sweaty and disoriented Hermione appeared, and Harry's shirt discarded on the floor a way's away. Her eyes widened and she back away from them, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, Ginny – wait!" Harry tried, but Ginny had already turned and ran up the stairs, sobbing…

--------------------------------------

With a jolt, Harry Potter's eyes shot open. He sat up and looked around; he was in Ron's room as usual, and Ron was in the bed next to him snoring loudly. Harry turned and looked down at his lap, shaking his head, thinking on his dream. _That was so weird_. He then lifted his bed sheets and glanced down at his shorts. _Damnit…at least it was just a dream_.

**A/N. So yeah…I can't really think of a situation in which Harry and Hermione would actually get together (besides that I'm totally a Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny shipper). Also, I felt Hermione was a bit out of character, so…it was a dream. Please REVIEW and give critique on what you thought about the sex scene. It's my first I've written and I don't feel strong about it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
